


Pursuit

by Malachi_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Unintentional, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: When a tough delinquent takes a liking to a bullied girl a foot shorter than her, how will things play out?
Relationships: Sequoia/Myra
Kudos: 5





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I've done some other works, but because I have ADHD it makes it harder to write longer stories. So here's a short one that I wrote. For the other language I included, translation will be at the bottom, and it will include the original alphabet as i have used the phonetic spelling.

She couldn’t help it, fate had decided to test her bravery and here she was now standing, face straight, in front of a bunch of thugs. Well...they weren’t quite thugs yet, they had standards, but delinquents? Yes, they were very much so. She scanned over all of their severely bleached blonde heads. _Hmm are they supposed to be down here? Probably not. _  


This had all started in class. As usual she was being very studious and had all of her homework done. This meant she had time to put her head down and take a small rest. Unfortunately, it also meant the perfect opportunity for several of her classmates to cause a ruckus.  


“We need poster paper for our next project,” the teacher announced, “would anyone be willing to go to the basement and get some for us?” She scanned the room, only Maudie Osbourne's hand popped up, Sequoia could almost hear, ‘pop goes the weasel’.  


“Teacher, I think Sequoia isn’t doing anything.” She smirked at Sequoia, who sent a glare in return.  


“Sequoia, would you mind?” The teacher looked at her with sympathy and gestured to the set of keys in her hand. All she could do was sigh and reply swiftly.  


“Yes, of course” she grasped the keys and looked at the class to see everyone smirking at her and giggling, including the little blonde weasel. - _Maybe I can pretend it took me a while to find it and take a short nap - _  


As she made her way down the hall she noticed a pair of women carrying a wooden beam, on their shoulders, through the hallway. They warned her to get out of the way, but were quickly silenced when she went straight under, without even crouching. _I guess being five foot has its advantages._  


She approached the door to the basement storage room and to her surprise, found it, already unlocked. As she trudged through she looked up. And in that moment she could only think _Guess I won’t get a nap_. She watched as a group of maybe eight...ish delinquents stared at her.  


Since there were no seats, they were all standing with phones in hand; some had bandages on their hands. This school had no uniform policy, however the clothes they wore reflected their...choices of attitude...mostly just skulls and emo t-shirts. _I don’t think they’re supposed to be down here. Whatever it’s none of my business._  


She glanced around the room, and realized that the paper her teacher wanted was, of course, on the top shelf. So she once again glanced at the group. The group didn’t expect what happened next. They watched as she walked up to the leader of their group, coincidentally the tallest as well, standing at about 6 feet 1 inch.  


“Can I help you?” The delinquent glared at the short teenager before her, who continued talking with a straight face.  


“Could you get those papers for me on the top shelf?” She pointed to a white box on the very top shelf.  


“Hey runt, move along, Myra and us are busy” A delinquent prepared to push Sequoia outside. But she stopped in surprise when Myra went over and _actually_ grabbed the box for the shorter girl.  


“I’ll give you the box, but I want your name.” She held the box out and gave her a simple look.  


“Sequoia” And with that she quickly walked out, letting the delinquents resume their conversations.  


“What the hell was that Myra?! Why–” She was cut off by a sharp glare from the leader.  


“Because I’m calling dibs.” She gestured to the door with her thumb  


“What?!” The entire group screeched and stared at her  


“And you’re all gonna help me woo her,” she smiled, “so I hope you have good advice.”  


Her second in command, Mizuki sighed, “Fine,” she smiled with Myra, “You could use some romance in your life after all.” Myra hit her head lightly.  
And so began the attempts to court Sequoia.

\----------

It had been a week since her encounter with the delinquents and she was getting bored. Classes weren’t challenging and napping wasn’t a good use of time. _Maybe I should have conversed with them more? But they were–_ She was interrupted by a person leaning against her desk. She looked up to find the girl who had helped her get the paper _Maria no...Moira...Right?_  


“I’m Myra Reeves, and this–” she pulled a small lime out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. Sequoia gave her a look of confusion before picking it up and noticing a phone number had been written on it. “–this is my pickup lime.”  


Several people in the room burst into laughter, while other simply looked on, possibly because no one though Sequoia would get a pick up line...well, lime, from a delinquent. She must have been making fun of her, so they smiled evilly to make fun of her. As for Sequoia herself she just stared at the tall blonde, and she noticed some of her friends snickering by the door.  


Myra was so nervous though, that she slipped off the desk and fell on the floor with a thump. She lay there on her back, blush starting at her neck and ending as her overly pierced ears. Her eyes closed from embarrassment. Sequoia looked over the edge of her desk, only to be shocked backwards when Myra shot up and ran out of the room. Her lackys followed shortly behind.  


Everyone just stared as Sequoia picked the lime up and put it straight in the trash. And everything was back to normal, with quite a bit of teasing about that...for a few days anyway.

\----------

“Hey, I think there’s something wrong with my phone.” Myra showed it to Sequoia, who was slightly surprised at her sudden arrival. “It doesn’t have your number in it.” The short teens brow arched. She stared at Myra like her head wasn’t human, and then her eyes flickered behind the tall girl to see the others of her group looking hopeful. Once again this blonde miscreant was ‘flirting’ with her in front of her class, making fun of her.  


Sequoia slowly took the phone, and simply looked at it in her hands. Then she tossed it out of the window. Where it plummeted three floors onto –what used to be– a clean concrete sidewalk. She looked back at Myra.  


“Sorry, my hand spasmed.” She went back to work. A few moments later she heard the delinquent walk out, not in anger, surprisingly. It was slower… disappointment maybe?

\----------

“Ok, what now? She hasn’t responded to the phone number pick-up lines. Maybe just some regular ones?” She looked to her group as they sat in the basement once again.

“Maybe you could be blunt and just ask her out?” Someone asked. Myra scowled at them and threw her soda can into the group.

“You think just asking her out will get me what I want!?” she picked up a new can and took a sip, “Besides if I ask her out and she denies me, I’ll be a laughing stock! It’s better to let her warm up to me, and just shift into a relationship.” She took a long gulp from the can.

“How about you put in your septum piercing go up and say ‘I’m glad your eyes are red, because it gives me a reason to chase after you’?” The girl tossed a can into a bin about 4 feet away.

“Yes! Hear this! This is why Mizuki is my second in command, and none of you!” Myra high fived her for the pick up line and ran off to use it.

“Why do you encourage this!? You know if she would just ask bluntly, they’d probably already be dating.” The other members cornered Mizuki and scowled at her.

“No.” She hopped off the table and walked to watch her masterpiece be used. “Something tells me that this, Sequoia, with her thick, large glasses and nerdy atmosphere, needs some warming up.” She stopped at the door, “And I’ll get a nice show, when the confrontation happens.” She walked out. And so began the daily occurrences of pick up lines from Myra.  


**~Tuesday~**  
“If someone took away gravity, I'd still fall for you” Once again Myra was ignored as Sequoia walked right passed her.

“It’s okay Myra. She’ll come around.” Her group cheered her on.  


**~Wednesday~**  


“If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable.” Sequoia gave her a look of pure neutrality and walked out of the room.

“You’re almost there Myra, just a little bit longer,” Her group hugged her. She sighed _Maybe not _.  


**~Friday~**  


“On a scale from 1 to 10, you're a 9... And I'm the 1 you need.” Sequoia felt irritation, as once again her relaxing walk was being interrupted. She frowned and walked away from Myra down the hallway.

“You got this, we came up with another as you were in progress.” The delinquents slapped her on the back on the back, encouragingly  


**~Monday~**  


“If you were a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber.” She gave her a look filled with feelings of adoration and went to touch Sequoia’s untame, white hair. The smaller girl backed away and glared at Myra with all her might.

“Oof, sorry. Tomorrow’s a new day though. And we have some ideas.” Her group herded her back to the basement.

**~Wednesday~**  


“Hey! My lips taste like skittles! Wanna taste the rainbow?” This caused Sequoia to spit out her drink, at the unexpected remark. She threw the can at the tall girl, who ran out of the room faster than a cat running around the house in the middle of the night.

“Ok the next one’s a stretch, but... if you do it right, then you’ll just get the usual reaction.” They all huddled in for tomorrow's new pick-up line.  


**~Thursday~**  


“Oof, you stink...Maybe we could shower together.” 

Her group gathered around her on the floor, cheek growing bright red from a painful slap.

“...You didn’t do it right I guess.” Myra spent the rest of that evening chasing her group.  


**~Friday~**  


Myra held her arm out to Sequoia. “Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?” This was the last straw, for two weeks. For two hellwhole weeks this deliquent has been making fun of her in front of the class and she had had enough. She had disturbed her lunch after the shorter girl had finally found a spot beside the school, where she was completely alone, and it was more than annoying by now.

Sequoia finally snapped. “Enough!!!” She turned around and snarled at the taller girl, “Just leave me alone! Quit making fun of me and get on with your worthless non-committal life! I’ve tried to act cool with it! But I’ve had enough!” All in one moment she couldn’t control it, all she could do was release it, in her native language, “Ya khochu, chtoby vy ostavili menya v pokoye, ili ya razorvu vas na chasti i oplodotvoryu pochvu moyego sada vashimi ostankami!” she screamed at the delinquent. She put her head in her hands and slumped against the side of the school. “Why do I always get bullied?!”

Myra could do nothing but stand there, shocked. _She thought...I was bullying her…?_ She frowned and got closer to Sequoia, only to notice tears brimming the shorter girls eyes. There was only one thing she could say “I- I’m sorry.” She sat down in front of Sequoia. “Oh god, I messed this up badly,” her hands covered her face. “...You’re Russian?”

“Yeah. What is it to you?” She once again glared at Myra through teary eyes.

“Nothing, I was just curious, you don’t have an accent,” She backtracked

Sequoia sighed, “I learned to suppress it.” She saw Myra smile and tilted her head slightly, taking her glasses off to wipe the tears from them.

“I guess my group was right...being blunt may have ended up better” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think that I was making fun of you, because I wasn’t. I was trying to make you like me so that I could ask you out. But apparently I failed.” She stood up and picked up Sequoia grappling her into a comforting hug. As she felt the smaller woman's arms wrap around her, she smiled.

“So you wanted to ask me out?” She leaned back to look at the delinquent’s sapphire eyes.

“Yes.” Myra took a very deep breath and let out her next words, “Sequoia Byström, will you please go on a date with me?” They locked gazes, Sequoia's red matching Myra’s brown, like chocolate dipped strawberries. Sweet.

“I will answer,” she looked down, “;If you put me down.” Myra, confused, looked down to see Sequoia a foot off the ground being held up by herself.

“Sorry,” she set her down, but held her hand. “So..will you go on a date with me or not?” She hesitantly asked.

“Yes.” Myra sat there, eyes wide _W-What does that mean?! _

“....Yes, you will or yes, you won’t??”

“The second one”

“So you won’t...?” She gulped tears brimming her eyes

“No I said the second one!”

“That was the second one!” They began getting louder at each statement

“No, that was the first!” Her fist clenched and she gave up “So shut up and tell me where you want to have the date, pridurok.” She muttered the last word to herself.

“Ack, tomorrow, noon, the Sunday fair...ok?” She watched Sequoia check her phone’s calendar.

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow at noon.” She side glanced and curled her finger around the delinquents collar. After she dragged her down to all five feet of her glory, she pecked her on the cheek. 

“Thank you...for continuing to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation:  
Ya khochu, chtoby vy ostavili menya v pokoye, ili ya razorvu vas na chasti i oplodotvoryu pochvu moyego sada vashimi ostankami!  
Я хочу, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое, или я разорву вас на части и оплодотворю почву моего сада вашими останками  
I want you to leave me alone, or I will tear you apart and fertilize the soil of my garden with your remains.
> 
> pridurok  
Придурок  
Moron/Idiot
> 
> I hope you had fun reading my work. Please let me know if I have any errors or I made a mistake at typing Russian.


End file.
